las_chicas_superpoderosas_rebootfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hilo:Prohyas Warrior 2.0/@comment-27538735-20160927183537
I'm not sure if you could understand English or not, but I need to talk to you about one of the Chat Moderators here, named Buttercup Bot . That user has the nerve to steal one of my work and claim it as their own. I recently changed the file to solve the issue myself, all because they think that they drew the work themself, even though that's far from the truth. Buttercup Bot initialy deleted the thread to cover their lies. When given additional comments, all they could say is "Weird," as if they knew they were being exposed. If that wasn't enough, when I posted them evidences, they said this: "Yo no sabia que tenias Tumblr y la otra pagina" (I'm sure you know what that means) Judging by those, they know that they stole my work, and tried to hide all evidences. One more thing: They also tried to use a fake Facebook screencap to try to cover their lies. I checked their Facebook account, and it's nowhere to be found. Plus, their earliest post was done in July 3rd, while this, which is nowhere to be found, pre-dates this. Not to mention that this fake screencap was made right after I proved them that the work is mine. They also refused to provide me an actual link to the post, and kept insisting the screencap is legit. Now, I'm not one to tell you how to do your job (it's not my thing to tell others what to do), but maybe you should at least consult with him about it? Traducido No estoy seguro de si puedes entender Inglés o no, pero necesito hablar con usted acerca de uno de los Moderadores de Chat aquí, llamado Buttercup Bot Ese usuario tiene el valor para robar uno de mi trabajos y reclamar como propio. Recientemente he cambiado el archivo para resolver el problema , todo porque piensan que ellos llamaron la obra sí mismos, a pesar de que eso es muy lejos de la verdad . Buttercup Bot elimina initialy el hilo para cubrir sus mentiras. . Cuando se administra comentarios adicionales, todo lo que podían decir es "raro", como si supieran que estaban siendo expuestos Si esto no fuera suficiente, cuando les envió evidencias, dijeron esto: " Yo no sabia Que tenias Tumblr y La Otra Pagina " (estoy seguro de que sabes lo que eso significa) a juzgar por aquellos, que saben que robaron mi trabajo, y trataron de ocultar todas las evidencias. Una cosa más: También trataron de utilizar una falsa screencap Facebook para tratar de cubrir sus mentiras. Revisé su cuenta de Facebook, y es por ningún lado. Además, su primer post fue hecho en 3 de julio, mientras que este, que es por ningún lado, es anterior a esta. Por no mencionar que este screencap falsa se hizo justo después de que les demostró que el trabajo es mío. También se negaron a darme una vinculación efectiva con el puesto, y se mantuvieron insistiendo en la screencap es de fiar. Ahora, yo no soy nadie para decirle cómo hacer su trabajo (no es mi cosa para decir a los demás lo que deben hacer), pero tal vez debería al menos consultar con él al respecto?